Deja Vu
by xotakux2002x
Summary: smutty sequel to Everyone Has Limits. kisaita, yaoi, oneshot


"Déjà vu," Kisame muttered as he and Itachi entered an inn.

"Hmm?" the weasel asked.

"I could swear we've been here before," the shark replied, walking across the lobby to check in.

The clerk looked at the two men for a moment before starting. "I remember you two!"

"Told you," Kisame whispered to the Uchiha.

"You guys came in here a while back! Except that back then the big guy was carrying you, miss," the clerk said, speaking to Itachi.

"Hn."

"Um, ma'am, my partner's a guy."

"Oh! Terribly sorry about that," the clerk said apologetically. "And I'm also sorry to say that we only have singles available tonight."

"That's fine; just give us a room," Itachi ordered, attention already elsewhere. The clerk obeyed the command and retrieved a key from under her desk, immediately handing it to the weasel and returning to her work. The weasel looked at the room number and led the shark down the hall.

Itachi stopped in front of a door and unlocked the room. He walked inside, then stopped and turned when he saw that the shark hadn't followed him. "Problems?"

"…Itachi, I think this is the same room we had last time."

"I wouldn't know. I was kinda out of it, remember?"

"Yeah," Kisame answered, finally entering the room. He looked around as Itachi set his things on the ground, before sitting on the bed. "This is it."

"You sure?" Itachi asked as he began unbuttoning his cloak.

"Yeah. Although last time my priorities were on you." The shark sat down on the mattress, with the Uchiha's back to him. "You were pretty messed up when we got here; I still wish you would've said something earlier."

"Hn," the weasel said, reaching up and undoing his headband, before tossing it onto the bedside table.

"At least things are better now," Kisame murmured.

A smile played on Itachi's lips as he dropped his cloak, allowing it to pool around him. "How so?"

"You're in better shape, physically speaking. And our relationship's better as well…" The shark's hand moved forward and settled itself on Itachi's back. Carefully, his fingertips slid up the Uchiha's spine, finally leaving his back to reach up and undo Itachi's hair tie, letting down the oh-so-silky raven locks.

Teasingly, the weasel grasped the bottom of his shirt and began sliding the fabric off his body, smiling as he felt the shark grab the cloth once it was halfway off. Kisame quickly removed the clothing and tossed it to the side, giving Itachi a chance to turn around and face him.

Kisame smiled as he felt the Uchiha climb into his lap, arms soon encircling Itachi's slender waist. The weasel's arm, in turn, wrapped around his neck and pulled the shark in for a kiss.

Kisame returned the kiss, lips moving against the Uchiha's with force. The shark's calloused fingers moved over the Uchiha's torso, a sharp contrast to Itachi's soft skin. He smiled as he felt the weasel arch into his fingertips; that contrast happened to be something that drove Itachi mad with pleasure.

Itachi grabbed his partner's shirt and slid it up, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it off the shark altogether. "Kisa-" whatever he had been about to say was cut off by Kisame kissing him again, tongue darting into the weasel's mouth and meeting little resistance.

Itachi's finger's slid up and removed the shark's headband, letting it fall and clatter onto the floor. They'd get it later; Kisame was his priority now.

The shark's hand moved itself to Itachi's inner thigh, squeezing the toned flesh lightly. His mouth pulled away and lowered itself to bite the base Itachi's throat, leaving a mark. "Ahh!" Itachi sent him a weak glare, which Kisame ignored as he moved to the crook of the weasel's neck, biting again.

Itachi's mind was fogging over, and he was having trouble forming thoughts. His hands reached down, quickly unfastening the shark's pants like he'd done so many times before. Kisame responded by undressing the weasel the rest of the way, discarding the pants as easily as the shirt. Once they were both bare, Itachi reached down and grabbed Kisame's hand, sticking three fingers into his mouth and sucking lightly. Kisame stared at the sight. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you like this, Ita-chan?"

Itachi responded by pulling the fingers out of his mouth, smirking as his tongue flicked out and licked the tips of the digits. Kisame's hand moved to Itachi's entrance, immediately shoving two fingers inside the weasel.

"Hah…" Itachi wrapped his arms around the shark's neck, hugging him tightly as he waited for the pain to dissipate. Kisame scissored his fingers and added the third digit. He began hooking his fingers, searching for that always hard to find spot…a cry from the weasel let him know he'd gotten it.

Sliding out, he spread Itachi's legs further apart and grabbed his hips, lowering the Uchiha slowly onto his erect member. The weasel squirmed as he took in the shark, calming down only when Kisame was all the way inside.

"Ita-chan, I can lay you down, you know," Kisame began, but Itachi held up a finger, cutting him off. Panting, the weasel leaned in and began whispering into the shark's ear. Kisame's eyes went wide as he heard the request. Itachi moved away to look him in the eye, awaiting a response. "Itachi…are you sure?"

"Yes. You always do all the work, Kisame," Itachi explained, smiling sweetly. "I just want to give you a break."

Kisame was still uncertain but lay back on the bed, Itachi straddling him. The weasel slowly brought himself up, then slammed himself down, impaling himself on the shark's length. His pace increased, and soon he was panting and sweating as he bounced up and down on the shark.

Kisame watched his partner, amazed that the weasel was keeping up this kind of pace. His chest was heaving as he dried to gulp down air, body not used to this particular kind of exertion. The Uchiha was drawing close to a climax, and Kisame was as well. Finally, Itachi through his head back and exploded on their stomachs, screaming his lover's name. Kisame grabbed the Uchiha's hips and slammed Itachi down once more, bringing himself to his climax.

Itachi collapsed limply on top of the shark, body glistening with sweat. Kisame sat up and held the Uchiha against himself, carefully pulling out of the weasel. "Not too bad," he whispered softly.

"I want a shower," Itachi said.

"Itachi, you look like you're about to faint."

"Shower," the weasel ordered.

Kisame rolled his eyes; Itachi was as stubborn as ever. Not surprising at all. "Ok, but there are two conditions. One; you can't stand, so it'll be a bath. Two; you're taking it with me, so you don't drown."

"Done."

Kisame gently lifted his partner and walked into the bathroom, marveling at how small the weasel was compared to him. He soon had a hot bath drawn and lowered himself into the tub, the Uchiha sitting in his lap.

After a quick bath (which of course included another round) the two were back in bed, with Itachi curled up in Kisame's arms. "Love you, Kisame."

Kisame wrapped his arms around the weasel and intertwined their legs. "I love you too, Itachi," he whispered, kissing the top of the Uchiha's head.


End file.
